


People trust me with their lives

by Cheese_And_Chaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Tumblr Prompt, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_And_Chaos/pseuds/Cheese_And_Chaos
Summary: Tumblr prompt by - didnt-survive-twist-and-shout  "People trust me with their lives; they really shouldn’t"Dean struggles to cook a meal for Sam





	People trust me with their lives

This was the 7th time already that Dean had burnt the stirfry. ‘its an easy, healthy dish they said’ ‘anyone can do it, they said’

“Easy food, my ass” He grumbled, scraping the remnants into the bin. 

Dean had always been ok at cooking, sure, he didn’t have a history of using the freshest of ingredients, but sill he made do. Usually he stuck to hamburgers or pancakes: simple things that where easy to make. 

But this was a new experience for him. A meal that should’ve taken no longer than 10 minutes. It had a ton of rabbit food that would appease Sam and chunks of sticky chicken. 

It should’ve taken him 10 minutes. 

And that was where Castiel found him, 2 hours later, on the floor, sobbing, with the smoke detector blaring out. 

“I burnt the noodles“


End file.
